The Road Ahead
by SilverCloud3
Summary: Clarke runs off on her own, unable to face what she's done to the people of Mount Weather. Octavia is disowned by the Grounders and doesn't feel at home at Camp Jaha. Bellamy doubts his abilities to be as good a leader as Clarke was. Jaha has discovered ALIE. And Cage is the only one of his people to survive. My take on Season 3. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke was woken up by the sound of a small animal running past her, its tail swishing branches as it ran. She instinctively hopped up on her feet with her right arm outstretched, ready to fight. It took her a few seconds to realize that no one was attacking her, before she sighed and slumped onto a near by rock. She grabbed her canteen and took a few gulps. Her water was almost running out and she hadn't seen a stream in a few days. 'Shit,' she thought to herself.

She left her people about a week ago. After the first few days, it was hard to keep track. She spent her days walking, only stopping to rest for a few hours each night. Right now the sun was rising, which means she slept later than usual today. She guessed that she had walked several miles each day, so by now she was far away from any Grounder or Camp Jaha resident. Which is exactly what she wanted right now.

There was no way she could forgive herself for what she had done, how could she expect her people to? Her mother? Kane? Bellamy? No, she didn't want any of them to lie to her and say everything was fine, because it wasn't. She let everyone down, especially Jasper. If she ever saw him again, she'd be ashamed. It was better this way, to be alone. If she happened to meet any other people like the Grounders, it would be a fresh start. Maybe she could eventually be one of them. They wouldn't have to know about her past, about who she really was.

After picking some berries and mushrooms and gathering her things, she set off on her daily hike, eating while she walked. If she didn't find water soon she'd be really screwed. She couldn't start a new life if she was dehydrated. 'Think, think,' she said to herself. 'Where could I find water? I know this, I can do this...'

Following animal footprints would be a start. Looking for any moss on trees was another sign of water. Keeping her eyes and ears alert at all time, listening for the sound of running water or seeing any damp ground. So far, nothing. As her last hope, she looked up hoping to see gray clouds. The sky was clear. It hadn't rained since she started this journey and that worried her. She knew she was traveling west because every night she walked into the sunset. Further and further away from the coast she got, closer and closer to what should be the Appalachian mountains. If she remembered correctly from textbook images she had seen of North America, the next coastline was about 3000 miles ahead of her.

At noon, she stopped to eat again. Still no signs of water. She tried not to panic. And that's when she heard it. A terrifying scream.

* * *

Octavia sat at her look out point on the edge of Camp Jaha, looking for anyone. Other survivors from the Ark. Grounders. The man who escaped Mount Weather. Lincoln. Especially Lincoln.

After Bellamy told everyone about Clarke leaving, Abby decided to go after her. She left Bellamy in charge, and Bellamy ran things a little differently than Clarke and Abby did. The first thing he did was set up shifts for people to watch for anyone who could be coming to harm the camp, but basically what he meant was the Grounders. She had six hour shifts, four days a week. 'Oh great,' she thought, just what she wanted to do. Sit around and do nothing and have unlimited time to think about how she doesn't belong here anymore, and about how the people she did belong with, banished her.

She had begged Bellamy for a different job, like helping Raven with getting the mechanics left over from the drop ship to work. Anything that wasn't as boring as this. But he insisted that she do this, to "keep her safe."

That really doesn't mean anything anymore. Ever since the 100 left the Ark, she's been on her own. She grew up here on Earth in a few weeks faster than she ever did on the ship, tens of thousands of miles away from here which now only existed in her memories of the past.

She heard footsteps behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was, she knew who it was. The only person these days who would even talk to her. Her big brother.

Bellamy sat down next to her on the grass and handed her something. "A surprise," he said. She looked over at his hand. Berries.

"You bring that everyday, wow I'm so shocked," she said apathetically.

"It's the only fruit we've been able to find. Not everyone gets it in the rations. Be grateful. They're running out."

"I really don't care about berries. There's plenty of deer to eat." She knew he was just trying to cheer her up, but nothing was going to work. Not now. Not until she knew Lincoln was okay.

* * *

Clarke froze in her tracks. The scream was coming from her left, but all she saw were trees. As the sound came closer, it sounded familiar. It wasn't a scream of fear, it was more like a battle cry. A grounder signaling his men. And then he showed himself, he walked right out of the forest. He was heading for the clearing that she was standing in. She had to decide in a split second whether to run or stay put. She ran.

He was chasing, she heard his footsteps and heavy breathing, but she ran as fast as she could. She knew if she ran long enough, she could outrun him because she was lighter than him. He would tired easy. But then again, she hadn't been sleeping much and was practically dehydrated. He could easily win this race too.

His hand was on her shoulder and she was tackled to the ground. He forcefully flipped her over and put a knife to her throat. She gasped in fear and because she recognized him. It was Lincoln. But then again, it wasn't Lincoln. This man looked a lot like Lincoln, they could be brothers. But the hatred she saw in his eyes, Lincoln wasn't capable of that.

He was dressed similarly to the Grounders in Lexa's camp and he spoke to her in a language that she did not understand. She tried speaking but couldn't because of the pressure he was putting on her throat. She felt a sting; the knife had slightly pierced her skin. He eased up a little to let her talk.

"I don't understand you. I speak English. I mean you no harm I swear. Please, let me go."

His expression changed. Anger turned into curiosity. "Sky people?" he muttered.

Clarke felt happiness for a second. "Yes, yes, please let me go!"

"I cannot trust you."

"Lexa trusted me."

He held her still for a few seconds, then let go of her and stood up. Clarke gasped for air.

"What are you doing here? You are not allowed on our lands." He was tall, with a tattoo on his right cheek and fur clothes.

"I left my people. I was just looking for a new place to live." Clarke stood up and wiped the blood away from her neck.

"The Tree People you speak of are a five days walk from here. Is there a reason they banned you?"

"No, I have no conflict with them. I left for a different reason."

"Well when I first saw you, I was going to kill you. You look like the Mountain Men."

Clarke winced at the mention of the mountain men. "I killed them to save my people and I am ashamed. That's why I left my camp."

He studied her, as if she was some foreign species. Which in his mind, she probably was. She spoke again.

"You look like someone I know, one of Lexa's people. Lincoln." She left out the part about him being banished by Indra.

He smiled. "I am Abraham, his brother. I have not seen him in many months."

Clarke gave a weak smile and hesitated, before asking her next question. "Do you know where I can find water?"

* * *

Bellamy picked at the berries in his lap. He knew Octavia wasn't going to eat them, but he still brought them every day. Fruit was a luxury back on the Ark, and his mother always told him, "Never let sweet tasting fruit pass you by, you never know when you'll get to taste it again."

That wasn't true anymore, now that they were on Earth. Fruit was scarce, but not as much. If only his mother could see Earth, the beauty in it... He missed her. He wondered if his sister did too, but was afraid to ask her about it. With Lincoln gone, she's been glum. He didn't want to add to her pain, he knew she wanted to live with the Grounders...

With Clarke and Dr. Griffin gone, things feel different. Abby trusted Bellamy with Camp Jaha, instead of Kane, which shocked him. He felt increasing anxiety, everyday. Does everyone have enough to eat? Does everyone have a job? Do all security personnel have proper weapons that still work? He felt like his head was going to explode, with the impending pressure he constantly felt on his shoulders to make everyone here happy and not be a shitty leader for his own people.

Next to him, Octavia stood up. "Bellamy," she whispered, tapping his shoulder to signal him to stand up. He stood.

"What is it?" he asked. "What do you see?"

Octavia pointed straight ahead, to the tree line. At first he didn't see anything, but then, the female figure was clear.

Lexa was headed straight for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy stood up in anticipation, ready for whatever Lexa had in store for them. He tried to look tough, like a leader, but he worried that he just looked scared instead. As the de facto leader of the camp, he was supposed to be an emblem of power and strength. But as he waited for Lexa to reach him and Octavia, he didn't feel powerful or strong; he felt weak. Weak and scared. He wasn't prepared for any interaction with Grounders after what they had done to his people. He felt completely blindsided as Lexa stopped a few feet in front of him and began to speak.

Octavia must've been worried because she grabbed his hand and they both listened to what Lexa had to say.

"We have captured the Mountain Man."

Bellamy had no idea what she was talking about. As far as he was concerned, everyone in Mount Weather had perished.

"There are no more Mountain Men left," Bellamy said confidently, wondering what was going on.

"I did not say Mountain Men. I said Mountain Man, as in one. We captured the last remaining survivor."

As usual, Lexa showed no emotion on her face. Bellamy couldn't read her at all. But apparently she could read him. A small smile crept on to her face as she saw the shock and surprise that had no doubt appeared on Bellamy's face at that exact moment.

He felt Octavia's hand in his as he gathered his thoughts. He had to say something, but he was speechless. How could any of the Mountain Men survive outside?

Octavia spoke instead. "How did he survive?"

Lexa shrugged. "We don't know, we caught him stumbling into our camp and he was pretty weak. We were going to help him, since we made a truce with his people. But then, he made it clear that he was the enemy." Lexa waited for a reply. The silence was awkward for a few moments.

Bellamy finally found his voice. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because we need your help." Lexa made a strange noise and hand gesture, and two of her guards poured out of the woods behind her. Bellamy and Octavia jumped; they couldn't even tell that anyone else was in the woods behind Lexa. The Grounders were like chameleons, adapting and changing color to blend into their environment.

Bellamy eyed the guards. He was about to ask Lexa why the hell he would help the Grounders after they double crossed them at Mount Weather, until he saw who the guards were dragging between them. It was someone he loathed more than the Grounders, and with one look at him he suddenly had no issues helping Lexa.

It was Cage.

* * *

Clarke followed Abraham about a mile south, until they came across a brook. Clarke heard the sounds of rushing water before she saw it, and this was enough to excite her. 'How funny,' she thought, 'I used to get excited about good grades and seeing Wells back on the Ark. Now on Earth, I get excited over finding water.'

She rushed ahead of Abraham and bent down to scoop up some water into her hands. It was the best water she had ever tasted. She instantly felt better after a few sips, like her dehydration symptoms were going away. She filled up her canteen and washed her hands and face. When she was done, she stood up and spun around. For a moment, she had forgotten that Abraham was there. He was looking at her curiously, like he had never seen a thirsty person before.

"Our camp is about a half a mile south of here. There is something I should tell you before we get there." Abraham sounded concerned.

Clarke eyed him suspiciously. "Your people don't want me in your camp?" she asked nervously. She was hoping to join a Grounder tribe...

"That's not it. It's just... I'm afraid you won't understand."

"I'm pretty open minded Abraham. What is it?"

The tension between them grew deeper. Clarke never felt more like an outsider. She felt like she didn't belong anywhere on Earth.

Abraham took a deep breath. "The thing is, we have a sky person among us."

Clarke smiled. She hoped it was Octavia, someone she knew. "Who?"

"He didn't come down with you and your people. He came before."

Clarke looked at Abraham quizzically. "That's impossible. My drop ship was the first one to depart from the Colony."

"I'm afraid you are wrong, Clarke. He came down many months ago. We tried to help him, but... He turned on us. We had no choice to keep him as a prisoner until his trial."

"What did he do?" Clarke's heart was beating fast and her mind was racing. How could someone from the Ark have come down to the ground before the hundred?

"I've said too much. Maybe if he sees you join our camp, he'll apologize. Maybe you can even reason with him." Abraham looked hopeful.

"I'll try, if your commander allows." Clarke was curious to see who this person was. Maybe she will recognize him as someone she saw on one of the ship decks. Maybe she even knew them, or maybe he knew her mother or father... Her mind was racing with possibilities. "Can we go, now?" she asked urgently.

"Follow me," Abraham said, as he started walking south along the brook. Clarke followed him.

* * *

Cage was forced to walk up to the two sky people in front of him, the Grounder guards dragging him along. He looked at the boy in disgust. He didn't recognize the girl, but he recognized the boy. He was the one who snuck into Mount Weather and infiltrated his people. The one who helped Clarke kill his father, Dr. Singh, and anyone he had ever known.

The boy looked at him in contempt. "So the feeling is mutual," Cage spat at him.

"You murdered people."

"So did your girlfriend."

The boy lunged at him, but the girl held him back. She was strong, for a young person. She was pleading with him, something about no more violence, blah blah blah. Cage wanted nothing more for the boy to punch him, so he could beat him to death.

"Stop!" The commander shouted from behind him.

The boy composed himself. "What do you want us to do with him?" he asked the commander.

"We want your leader present at his trial. Before we kill him."

"That would be me." The boy said, faking his confidence. His expression changed and he spoke again. "I know you are confused," he said, looking at the commander. "But Clarke is gone." Cage couldn't see her face, but she was probably wondering the same thing he was. What had happened to Clarke?

* * *

Jaha stood in front of Alie, amazed. He had never seen anything so scientifically advanced in his life. This kind of science would not have been possible on the Ark. How could the ruined Earth be more advanced than the Ark? Everything he had ever known in his life was all being questioned by his quick thinking brain at this very moment. Everything he knew about humanity felt like a huge lie.

"Are you at a loss for words, Thelonious?" Alie laughed, almost like she was flirting with him.

"I... yes. How... ?" Jaha's brain was working in overdrive, trying to piece everything together and understand how Alie's system was created 97 years ago and still working perfectly. He couldn't organize his thoughts fast enough to put them into words.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, which I will answer when you form them. But for now, I have some questions for you."

"What kind of questions?"

"About the Ark," Alie flashed him a beautiful smile.

"You know about the Ark?" Jaha had even more questions now.

"Of course I do. My creator new about it before his untimely death." Alie looked genuinely sad when she said this, almost like she was... Human.

Jaha exhaled. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Clarke followed Abraham for a few minutes before she saw huts and people clustered among the trees. She felt nervous, like she did the last time she entered Grounder territory for the first time. That felt like a million years ago...

People started to notice her approaching the camp with Abraham. They stopped what they were doing and stared. Some men were gardening, some women were washing clothes in a huge water filled basin, and some children were playing a game that looked like hopscotch, an Earth game she remembered seeing pictures of in a book once.

But now, they were all still, staring at her. She wondered if she would be taken prisoner by their commander, without even getting a chance to speak to him or her and explain to them that she meant them no harm...

Flashes of Finn came before her eyes. How many Grounders he had murdered, how it had devastated their community. She just hoped that these Grounders didn't think all sky people were the same.

Abraham spoke in English, and for that she was grateful. "Tree People, I have discovered another Sky Person in our lands. But she means us no harm. She has come to reason with the prisoner."

Clarke shot him a surprised look. She never said she would definitely do it, she just said that she would try...

Silence. All eyes were on Clarke. She scanned the crowd, wondering if Octavia had in fact come here with Lincoln. But instead, her eyes fell on Indra.

She stepped forward, never taking her eyes off Clarke. She spoke loudly. "If you do this for us, Clarke, what do you want in return?"

Clarke studied her for a moment before speaking. Indra never seemed like a commander, at least not like Lexa. She wondered if she was in charge, or just Lexa's second.

"A place to stay, please."

Indra was quiet for a few minutes. "Fine," she said. She gestured to a man behind her who looked like a guard. "Get her a cot." She then turned to Abraham and spoke to him in her language. They spoke for a while, but Clarke could only pick up on a few words. Blood, no, and commander.

Soon, Indra left them and went back to her hut. Abraham motioned for Clarke to follow him. "The prisoner is this way." They walked through camp. A few people went back to their work, but most watched her walk past, never saying anything. They looked at her like she was a foreign object. 'Perhaps these Grounders had never seen everyone from Camp Jaha,' she thought.

They finally stopped in front of a small cabin, the door guarded by two guards. They moved out of the way to let Clarke through. She reached for the door, then looked back at Abraham. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll wait right here." He seem disgusted to even be near the cabin, like he hated the prisoner with a burning passion.

Clarke took a few breaths to steady herself. Finally, she opened the door and walked inside. It was dark and hot, the only light coming from a fire in the center of the cabin. It was only autumn, it was not cool enough out to start a fire. She was sweating already.

Through the flames, she saw the prisoner. He was slumped against the wall, the flames only illuminating his face, which was facing down. He had blonde hair.

"Hello," Clarke said softly. He looked up with a start. Clarke didn't think he even heard her enter the cabin, and she felt bad for startling him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I..." her voice trailed off. The man's face looked eerily familiar. She told herself this couldn't be possible, she must be imagining this man's face. She blinked several times, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. 'It can't be... But he looks so much like...' She couldn't make sense of her own thoughts.

The man smiled, a familiar smile. "Clarke," he said.

Her heart filled with joy and wonder. This was really happening.

"...Dad?"


End file.
